Talent not forgotten
by BrazillianCherryBlossom
Summary: Sakura haruno was a foster child who got a chance at a talant school she was talanted when she gets there she dances but not like the others like step up 1 but the other way around but way different and coolor break dancing cwalking swaering


OK HERES THE NEW STORY FOR YOU ALL I NEED 5 REVIEWS TO CONTINUE OK AND I THINK YOU'RE GONNA LIKE THIS ONE…..OH AND BY THE WAY I DIED MY HAIR BLACK AND RED MAD RANDOM LOL..

**VERY IMPORTANT **

**OK PEOPLE I AM BEING HONEST IN THIS STORY C WALKING WILL BE MENTIONED THAT IS ORANGILLAY A GANG DANCE I BELIVE BUT THE ONE I DANCE AND SAKURA IS THE CLOWN WALK WHICH MEANS LIKE FOR FUN SO IM NOT GETTING JUMPED FOR THIS LOL BUT IM SERIOUS OK AND ANOTHER THING YES I DO KNOW HOW TO BREAK DANCE AND C WALK AND IF I GET 70 REVIEW BY THE LIKE 8****TH**** CHAPTER ILL POST A VIDEO OF ME DOING THESE THINGS ON YOUTUBE. BUT ONLY IF I GET TO 70. OH AND IM NOT RASICT OK IT FALLOWS ALONG WITH LIVING IN THE WELL HOOD.**

Sakura stood in front of her foster mom and glared.

"I'm not going just because I got these talents doesn't mean I want to show it off like those white girls." Sakura yelled and glared harder then ever.

"But Sakura you got to go I put you in all those things to keep you out of trouble and there you go causing trouble please. I'm begging you I want a good future for you like your mother did" When the women said that Sakura's eyes softened Then Sakura Said.

"Fine but a white hoe messes with me well Sakura will come out" Said Sakura as the women nodded not really paying attention as she told Sakura to pack. Sakura went up stairs and looked at her picture with her parents then a picture of her in a tutu, with a really pretty woman. For you and no one else Sakura thought and she could just picture her mom saying show them what you got. Sakura smiled and started packing. You see let me back track.

SAKURA HARUNO- Smart, very talented, beautiful. She is what you call a perfect child well she used to be before they died. She had big green eyes with pink waist length hair with black high lights. Sakura was also very Asian, Japanese and she was also Brazilian. She had an hour glass figure and could play the guitar, piano, drums, and the flute. She had a beautiful voice. But Sakura's best talent was dancing any form you give her music she will make something out of it. Sakura was working as a DJ. But not no more she was going to go to a rich kid school on a scholarship. Sakura was mad but she could live with it she was in deed Sakura Haruno misses perfect.

NEXT MORNING

Next morning Sakura got up to a very annoying voice of her foster mother telling her to get up because she has to drive her so she wont be late for the beginning assembly. Sakura being her went back to sleep when her foster mom came up to see if she's ready she opened the door and was beyond pissed then she yelled.

"Sakura Haruno we have to go get ready quickly" She yelled which caused Sakura to leap up and get dressed. Sakura's foster mom got out and let her get dressed. Sakura went over to the clothing she separated from the bag she packed and it was sweat pants with the words love on the side, she put on her black tight mid drift long sleeve shirt with a grey long fitting sweater she also put on a bunch of boobie bracelets. Sakura put on no make up but she put her eye brow piercing and noise and belly piercing in. When she was done she put on her black worn out vans and grabbed her bag and walked down stairs. She saw her step mom already in the car. When she got out side she went in to the car and sat down. Her foster mom looked at what she was wearing and sighed she started driving the car.

2 HOURS LATER AT THE SCHOOL

When we go there I stood there looking bored as hell. The school was huge I got to say it was big but I wanted to see the people in it first. We Walked in and we saw a red head and too blondes blocking the entrance in tutu's. My foster mom said.

"Can we get in ladies" She asked politely.

"No trash isn't a loud" Said the red head. My foster mom stood gassed. So then I stepped in grabbed her hand and said.

"Get the fuck outta my way hoe" and with that I pushed passed them and walked in I saw there faces and laughed flipen white girls there's a new princess.

WITH THE BITCHES.

"Did you see that Karin that bitch did not just do that "Said a girl known as Ami.

"Yah I did "Said Karin angrily as she walked in with the two blondes.

WITH SAKURA

When we got in I was separated with the students and the parents went the other way. I sat down and it was really dark then I saw a stage and saw a women with huge tits come out.

"Thank you for all you talented people being here we have put together a performance for all of you so you can see how all of our school is like first up ….." She kept talking then I saw a bunch of dancing girls well like ball room or some shit then there was this one band people thing but not rape or anything I listen to but the guys were Asian and I was actually paying attention they sang a song I listened they were good then I saw those white girls from before go on and start dancing they were good at balie but they wouldn't last minute with me or anyone back home that's when I saw the red head say something and I could tell it wasn't part of the show but then she spoke and she was looking straight at me.

"My name is Karin and I would like to see one freshman dance against me hmmm let me pick …. How about you with the pink hair "She said I smirked the bitch wanted to humiliate me but in the end she was going down. I acted scared as I went up there but the I noticed I need a scrunchy I turned to a girl with long black hair also Asian and asked her she toke one from her wrist and gave it to me I say thanks and walked up to the stage. I looked at the girl and she smirked and said.

"Your going to do it start the music" She said to the Asian boy with blonde hair. He put on this classic shit and let me tell you I laughed I went over to the CD while everyone watched me with there eyes. I went over to the blonde kid pulled out my ipod and said play the song 253 he looked at me weird and smiled and nodded his head . The bitch got impatient and said.

"Today" she said and I nodded my head to the boy he started the song and a classic went on again. And I leapt in to the hair like a ballerina I started dancing to that and then it sounded like the tape scratched and then remember the name ( by fort minor hear it NOW) went on and I threw off my sweater.

ANOTHERS POV

I saw Karin call out a girl and this girl was really pretty and she was Asian and something else you could tell by the tan skin. I watched her go up and the music started playing she laughed. I saw her give Naruto her ipod and said something when he put it on it was another classic and she started dancing like everyone else I got bored and looked a way another fan girl most likely. Then I herd it a tape scratching and I turned and I saw her trough off her sweater and she wore a belly shirt thing I watched now everyone did with wide eyes.

SAKURA'S POV

When I threw my shirt off I think I amazed everyone I started break dancing sliding gliding every where then I went from the 8 step to c walking yes baby c-walking .

SASUKE'S POV

When I saw her dance I was amazed and so was every one else Neji cam out with Shikamaru and they stared wide eyed she glided on to the floor did a 8 step an when she came up she C-WALKED yes you see us Asians knew what that was that was I haven't seen or done that in a while I was wide eyed. When the song ended she ended in a babe freeze OMG.

SO HOWED YOU LIKE IT GIVE ME REVIEWS AND ILL UPDATE TOMARROW


End file.
